Gemini, Star In His Sky
by Remo Con
Summary: Gemini is the seeker for the Fitchburg Finches, and her team is facing off against the Puddlemere United, on which team Harry Potter is the seeker. It will be a summer to remember, for growing love, and rediscovering the old.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I love Sev, You love Rem, But I no own either of them, nor any of J.K. Rowling's things, characters or otherwise. (to be sung to the Barney theme song snorts now I've really hit rock bottom)

Chapter 1: Gemini Black, Harry Potter's New Competition

Gemini Black looked out over the Quidditch pitch. She covered her eyes with her slender hand, protecting it from the glare of the sun. It was about noontime and everyone else on the team had gone home for lunch, promising to be back in about an hour to continue practice. After all, they were going to be in the World Cup against England's most famous seeker, Harry Potter. They had to be prepared since they were going to put Europe in its place and prove that America could whoop its butt at its own sport. She couldn't wait to taste victory and look at all the crushed faces of the fans. But right now she had other things to do.

It didn't look like there was anyone around so she leaned her broom, a firebolt XL against her chest briefly as she took out her wand and apparently tapped the air, murmuring, "Finite." Next to her a dragon appeared, contrasting greatly with her darkened appearance. She had inherited her father's black hair and gray eyes (even if he doesn't really have them, I don't know!) and a many hours spent in the sun had seemingly permanently tanned her skin. The dragon, however, had pearly scales and glittering multi-colored eyes. It weighed about two tons and was not originally from the U.S. But it been captured by Ironwall's forces but somehow managed to escape and landed in Gemini's backyard.

Gemini mounted her broom and kicked off, flying over the field, just about even with the goalposts. The dragon flapped its wings and was soon in the air next to the teen. You see, Gemini was only seventeen.

"So Kronos, what do you think?" Gemini asked the dragon, as was her custom. Perhaps the dragon couldn't answer back in English, but it found ways to express its opinion. "We're off to England to go against the Puddlemere United and Harry Potter, the wizarding world's savior. At least Europe's savior, I can't believe the idiots over there forgot about Ironwall as soon as Voldemort went down. Now that he's back, I can't believe that'll change anytime soon. But perhaps once they start attacking together…oh well. I'm rambling. I only wanted to ask you what you thought of going over to England. I haven't been there since I was born you know." The dragon nodded, he did indeed know. She talked about it often, how after her parent's divorce, right after she was born her mother had moved her and her sister over her to the U.S.

"Dawn refuses to come. It's sad really, she hasn't missed any of my games since mom died, but she refuses to come to England, especially since she'll see Harry Potter and more than likely our father and all his little friends," she snorted. "I can understand her. I wouldn't go either if I didn't have to, oh well. Come on, let's fly around a bit before I have to charm you again and everybody else comes back." Kronos had no reason to disagree with her on that so he set off to the other end of the field. She grinned and chased after him.

"God," Harry said for the thousandth time. "I'm so nervous!" His audience, Sirius Black, who had been declared innocent, and Remus Lupin, who had both received custody over him after his fifth year, smiled at him. Dumbledore had decided it was no longer safe for him at Privet Drive, since the Dursley's had no way of helping him cope with Cedric Diggory's death, that they had proven, and with Kingsley Shacklebolt's on top of it the headmaster had been worried about the effect another summer to brood over these thing might have on Harry's mental health.

The ministry, by way of apology, had asked Harry if he was willing to be the seeker for Puddlemere United that summer. After a little training, the team had an amazing winning streak that had brought them all the way to the World Cup the following year to be held in England, startlingly soon since the last time that had happened had only been in Harry's fourth year.

His sixth year had gone by with no secrets revealed, no attempts to kill him, and in truth Harry had almost found it boring after the past five years. But it gave him time to practice his Quidditch for which he was grateful.

"I don't know what you're worrying about," Sirius told him. "You haven't lost a game so far! After all, you are my godson, I would expect no less." Harry grinned at his guardian.

"Who are you going up against anyway?" Remus asked the teen. "You haven't told us yet."

"The Fitchburg Finches," Harry answered. "They're an American team from the U.S. They haven't won a World Cup yet, but I've heard this year they're really spectacular 'cause they've got a new seeker, a girl about my age."

"Oh really," Sirius said. "Battle of the teens then is it? What's her name?"

"I think it's something like Gemini Black," Harry answered. "But I'm not sure. From what I've heard she just showed up at the beginning of the season and challenged their old seeker to a life or death match, whoever won got to be seeker." He shrugged. "Guess she won."

"Guess so," Remus said, laughing. Sirius joined in.

"Come on, Harry," Sirius said when they had finished. "You've gotta relax. I suggest we go on a small trip, after all, you're of age. How 'bout we apparate to the three broomsticks and celebrate Puddlemere United's unquestionable victory over those Finches."

"Sure," Harry and Remus agreed. "Let's go."

"Excellent," Gemini said happily after the practice finished up. "There's no way we're gonna lose."

"You bet," the Keeper, Chad Sekurski said.

"Definitely," the two beaters, Damien Blake and Kyle Lucas said in agreement.

"No chance in hell," the three chasers, Anastasia Duke, Claudia Bellete, and Lorelei Rose chirped.

"See you tomorrow at the meeting point," Gemini told them all. The meeting point was where the Ministry of Magic and the Congress of Charms (the American Ministry if you hadn't guessed) had set up a portkey to take the team over to start practicing on the field so they could be used to it for the big game.

"Bye," the rest of the team said as they walked off the field and apparated back to their homes. Gemini sighed sadly at the sight. She took off her Quidditch robes so she was now dressed in muggle clothes and put the broom in Kronos's paws to it would be concealed as they went to the house.

"Come on, Kronos," she said and they walked off the field toward their destination.

**__**

I should just bind my hands or something, or whack myself really hard over the head. Something to stop me from doing this, keep thinking of new ideas that will get finished in a year or two. But I promise that I will updated "The Malfoy Way" in a day, two at most, and I'd gladly continue this fic too if anyone likes it, it's not like I'm lacking in the free time…sigh Remo


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I love Sev, You love Rem, But I no own either of them, nor any of J.K. Rowling's things, characters or otherwise. (to be sung to the Barney theme song snorts now I've really hit rock bottom)_

**Chapter 2: A Little Flashback Converstion**

"I can hardly believe it. In fact, I honestly can't believe it. No humanly way has Sirius Black actually had a girlfriend for three months."

"I know, Prongsie, it's hard to believe isn't it. I think I've grown," Sirius said as he began to pluck up blades of grass. The two were lying by the great lake, watching as the giant squid did was appeared to be some kind of water aerobics, but with the giant squid one could never be entirely certain.

"Maybe it's a sign of the apocalypse," James suggested, a grin threatening to break free and take hold of his lips. Sirius whacked him on the arm a little less than playfully.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"For being an ass."

"I thought that's why I was your best friend."

"And that was almost funny," Sirius said, brooding over whether it was worth rolling his eyes or not. Eventually he decided not to. Generally whenever he did, James mocked him for it until he did something else stupid or in the immortal words of James Potter "damn girly." And James wondered why Lily Evans still refused at the end of sixth year to go out with him.

"So, Padfoot, now that you're madly in love are you going to disown your Marauder heritage, forsake your troublesome friends and start along a path of the straight and narrow?" James asked in a way that was less direct than simply asking if Sirius was going to still be his best friend. James had a few problems expressing his deeper emotions, but so did Sirius so the roundabout questions go not quite serious answers and they both knew they were good.

"I was thinking about it for a while," Sirius said casually. "But then I realized that would make me boring, and I just don't think I want to end up like my brother."

"He's on a straight and narrow path?"

"Well, his is slightly less crooked then mind."

"No, Paddy, his is only crooked in a different way," James said, turning his head over to glance as his friend.

"Yeah, I suppose," Sirius admitted.

"Hey guys," Remus said, sitting down next to Sirius.

"Jeez man," Sirius exclaimed. "You scare the shit out of me! Make noise when you walk." James clutched at his chest.

"Yeah!" he agreed fervently. "I don't need to die of a heart attack at seventeen."

"I actually scared you?" Remus asked with a wry smile.

"Yes!" the other two shouted together. Remus snickered as he lay back.

"Sorry then ladies." They glared at him. "So what is the topic of today?"

"Sirius's love life," James chimed up.

"And James's lack of one," Sirius quipped. This time it was James who did the hitting.

"Ouch. That hurt!"

"That was the idea."

"Now, now children," Remus said lazily. "Let's not fight."

"Says the boy with superhuman strength," Sirius muttered, rubbing his stinging arm.

"Hey, you hit me, I hit you, we're even," James reasoned.

"I liked being uneven better."

"So what are you boys doing tonight?" Remus cut in quickly.

"I have a date," Sirius said proudly.

"What are you gonna do?" Remus inquired. Sirius shrugged.

"She likes it when I'm spontaneous, so I haven't decided yet."

"Meaning you have no idea what to do in a school," Remus said dryly.

"How right you are," Sirius cheerfully agreed.

_Back in Present Time_

"So Kronos," Gemini said, resting against his back as the wind whipped by them, making the whistling noise she had grown to love in her time as a Quidditch player. "What do you think Dawn will have made to eat tonight? Something good or something gross as her final revenge against me still going to England. You know, I don't see why she had to be so uptight about it. I'm playing one game, going to one party, and then coming home. She seems to think I'll get into trouble. And bye trouble she means meet up with dad. Not that I would recognize him if I did. You know we don't have one picture of him? And he wouldn't know who I was because he hasn't seem me since I was born, so I don't see what she's worried about." Kronos made a soft noise through his nose. Gemini giggled.

"All right, I get it. I'm talking too much. Fine. Its just whenever I'm up here flying with you I get this urge to talk about these things. I don't like to care on the ground." She sighed. "Just get us home so I can retreat to my room after a quick dinner and not emerge again until noon."

_Wow. I didn't think I'd ever update this story._

_To SpellsoftheVeil: You had better be happy that I even took the time to write thie crap! So you had better review or I won't even bother to write more crap later!_

_Anyway, thank you all for being so patient with me. I hope you haven't all given up hope one me entirley...but anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Remo_


End file.
